


Permission

by Rebel_Atar



Series: The Drunk Chirrut Chronicles [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Chirrut has been over indulging again and Baze has some long standing blanket permissions.





	Permission

Since the shadow of Scarif had begun to pass from over the Rogue One crew, wounds now healed and well settled into the base on Yavin IV, Baze had begun to notice certain patterns emerging in his husband’s behaviour.

 

Without the pressure of imperial occupation weighing on his every nerve, with plentiful food and water, with companions other than Baze he could trust and a place to live not fraught with constant danger, Chirrut had begun to relax. Baze generally liked the effect it was having on him.

 

Chirrut had long worn his body down to only the muscle and sinew needed to get by on Jedha and even then it was a struggle to keep himself strong enough to fight on the meagre offerings of the city. On Yavin Chirrut had filled out, muscles no longer starved and wasting but strong and well fueled. He looked magnificent. The fate of Jedha still haunted them both, and young Bodhi, and no doubt would for years and years to come, but things were getting better.

 

This would explain why for the second time in a month Chirrut had felt comfortable enough in his surroundings to over indulge. Although this time Baze hadn’t been around for him to drape himself all over.

 

Baze looked down at his husband, passed out drunk on the bed in a sprawl with a line of drool running from his mouth where his head was tilted against the pillow, trousers tented obscenely and already darkened with a small damp patch.

 

He should look ridiculous but Baze still found his blood heating at the sight and licked his lips. It had been a long time since he had been in this situation. When they were younger, when the temple still stood and they were both still happy acolytes, Chirrut’s little indulgences, his predilections, had left Baze with a few specific, blanket, permissions. When the temple had fallen things had continued that way, until Chirrut no longer felt safe in indulging. 

 

Looking at Chirrut now the memories of everything they’d shared in their youth came flooding back and Baze found himself wondering if Chirrut hadn’t left himself sprawled out liked this on purpose. 

 

Baze kneeled on the bed and nudged Chirrut a little. The only response he got was a brief hiccuping snore and then Chirrut was back to deep, measured breathing. Baze grinned.

 

He took his time slowly peeling his husband out of his clothing. Teasing himself as much as trying not to wake Chirrut. Once he was naked, Baze stripped off his jumpsuit with quick efficiency and fetched the vial of lubricant from the drawer in the unit next to their bed.

 

Chirrut looked the picture of temptation, sprawled out with his cock leaking onto his belly. So desperate even when deep in sleep. Baze knelt back on the bed and ran his hands slowly up Chirrut’s thighs, bending to lick the dribble of precome off of his stomach. Chirrut let out a soft sigh but did not stir further. Baze let his hands trail up further, stroking the long, lean muscles of Chirrut’s sides, appreciating how he was filling out again. He traced the outline of Chirrut’s pectorals and thumbed his nipples until they were firm and peaked and his husband let out a breathy, relaxed moan in his sleep.

 

Baze kissed his way back down Chirrut’s body, pausing for a moment to suck at the head of his cock before pulling back and easing Chirrut over to lie on his front. He reached up and tilted his husband’s head a little more to the side, making sure he could breathe freely, and stroked one large hand through the short cropped hair before leaning back to stare at the expanse of skin laid out before him.

 

Chirrut’s skin had once been soft. Trips to the deep kyber pools and anointings with oil making it smooth like silk. Jedha’s harsh, cold and sand saturated winds had put an end to that once the temple fell but it was still not as rough as Baze’s own, supple and malleable under his fingers in a way is own muscles weren’t. He bent and nipped at the flesh of Chirrut’s back, sucking up bruises as he made his way lower. His lover liked to spar shirtless, might as well give the others something to look at.

 

Baze ran his hands over Chirrut's ass, spreading the cheeks enough that he could press his thumb against the hole, toying with the rim a little. He smirked as Chirrut let out a soft groan. 

Muscular thighs were parted easily, his husband easy to pose as he wanted in this completely relaxed state. 

 

He took up the vial and slicked his fingers with a little of the contents, dripped a little of it so it ran between Chirrut's cheeks. This time when he pressed against the hole, spreading the slickness, the tip of one finger nudged inside. 

 

Baze took his time preparing Chirrut, had plenty of it for a change. Without his husbands impatient squirming things went a lot easier. By the time Baze finally deemed him ready Chirrut was letting out breathy little half moans in his sleep and every one of them made Baze throb with want.

 

He slicked his cock, thick and heavy and as desperate as the rest of him to be inside Chirrut now, and pulled Chirrut by the hips until he was half in Baze's lap and half still sprawled on the bed. Baze kept hold of one hip as he positioned himself and began to slide slowly into Chirrut. He groaned at the sensation. Relaxed as Chirrut was in sleep he was still a little tight, even after so many years together, and so hot inside. 

 

Baze bottomed out in one smooth thrust and bit his lip to keep from just pounding into Chirrut. He circled his hips a little and another moan escaped his Chirrut’s lips. Baze swallowed and focused on not letting his fingers dig too deeply into Chirrut’s skin. He didn’t want to wake him. Not yet.

 

He thrust slowly at first, little shallow twitches of his hips as he tried to keep himself under control. It was difficult. It had been so long since this was an option for him. So long for both of them. Chirrut’s body opened effortlessly beneath him, welcomed him in. It took less time that Baze would have liked before he gave in to his need and began fucking Chirrut in earnest. Deep, hard strokes that forced moan after moan from his husband’s lips. He couldn’t even manage to be quiet in his sleep.

 

Soon the sounds of flesh meeting flesh echoed through the room as Baze let his instincts drive him into Chirrut again and again. A slurred moan of his name drew Baze’s attention up to see Chirrut propping himself up on his elbow and arching back to meet his thrusts even as he still blinked in sleepy confusion.

 

“Baze, so  _ good _ .” Chirrut’s words were drawn out and were accompanied by a half giggle that let Baze know he was still drunk. He was grinding against the bedsheets as much as he was meeting Baze’s thrusts, uncoordinated and lazy. Baze reached a hand beneath Chirrut and jerked his cock fast as he pounded him into the bed. Chirrut’s arms collapsed and he gripped the sheets, moaning loud enough that Baze was surprised no one was banging on their walls in protest.

 

It didn’t take long like that. Chirrut’s moans tailed off into gasping whimpers and he spasmed around Baze, spilling over his hand and onto the bed before falling limp again. Baze followed him in a few short sharp thrusts and Chirrut let out another contented little noise as he felt his insides flood with heat.

 

They stayed like that for a moment. Chirrut half awake and more than half drunk, dozing in a pool of his own come with Baze buried deep in him and trying to catch his breath. Then Baze eased himself out, to Chirrut’s vocal displeasure and tried to rise from their bed. Chirrut grabbed his arm.

 

“No.”

 

“I need to clean you up Chirrut.” Said Baze.

 

“ _ No _ .” Chirrut whined, drawing out the word long enough for it to become obnoxious.

 

“Well I at least need to clean myself up a little.” Said Baze, trying his best to be reasonable when really he just wanted to flop down beside Chirrut and rest.

 

There was a heavy put upon sigh before Chirrut let go of Baze’s arm. “Fine.”

 

Baze headed into the fresher and hurried his way through cleaning up, sleep calling to him. By the time he got back to their bed Chirrut was already drooling into the pillow again, sound asleep. Baze curled up behind and pulled the light quilt over them both. Chirrut could deal with the mess that was their sheets in the morning. It was his fault after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been fussing about with this so long I no longer no if it's good or not.
> 
> At least an attempt was made.


End file.
